American-G.U.N. War
---- Dr. Eggman Shadow the Hedgehog |forces1 = United States Armed Forces *United States Army **U.S. Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment **United States Army Special Forces **Delta Force *United States Marine Corps *United States Navy **United States Navy SEALs *United States Air Force Soviet / Russian Armed Forces *Soviet / Russian Army **Spetsnaz *Soviet / Russian Aerospace Forces Egyptian Armed Forces *Egyptian Army *Egyptian Air Force |forces2 = United Federation Armed Forces *Guardian Units of Nations |casual1 = 40,000-80,000 number of American and NATO coalition soldiers |casual2 = 50,000-100'000 United Federation soldiers Multiple ships annihilated Multiple tank battalions decimated }} The American-G.U.N. War was an armed conflict that started in June 11, 1986 and lasted until July 27, 2001. It was fought by the Armed Forces of the United States of America and NATO Coalition Forces (along with the Russian Federation (formerly the Soviet Union) and the Arab Republic of Egypt) who accused the Guardian Units of Nations of the United Federation for the terrorist attack on the Space Colony ARK in 1986 which killed Maria Robotnik and the researchers of Project Shadow. After the years of heavy fighting, the war ended with the destruction of the Space Colony ARK and the disbandment of G.U.N. while Dr. Eggman has taken into custody by the hands of the American military and NATO coalition forces thanks to the efforts of Ignitus the Flame Guardian and Sonic the Hedgehog Sr before returning home back to the United States at New York City where he is reunited with Sparx the Dragonfly and his girlfriend Amy Rose. The results of Project Shadow produced two creatures endowed with immortality: the prototype named the Biolizard, and the final product, Shadow the Hedgehog . However, the project was shut down by the G.U.N. military when it was deemed too dangerous, which indirectly resulted in the deaths of Gerald (who committed suicide to escape the execution) and Maria Robotnik (who managed to kill the G.U.N. soldier in return before her death from the wounds) but the United States Army soldiers and U.S. Marine Corps avenged their deaths and later blames G.U.N. for terrorist attack on the Space Colony ARK and America and NATO coalition declares war on the United Federation by labeling G.U.N. forces as terrorists. After years of heavy fighting, the war ended with G.U.N. disbanded due to their false terrorism until it was reformed after 3 year hiatus after they apologize the Americans and Russians for breaking the truce in which they accepted the apology and later working together to protect the world against these alien invaders. Background Project Shadow and ARK raid During the final years of the Cold War, Project Shadow was initially conceived by Jack Adams, the then-President of the United Federation as a means of researching immortality, Project Shadow was thusly named so as to remind the researchers of the need for absolute secrecy in their work. Professor Gerald Robotnik, "one of the most brilliant minds of all time", was assigned as the project leader.Enterbrain (10 October 2001). "５０年前の真実". ソニックアドベンチャー2パーフェクトガイド (in Japanese). ISBN 978-4757706255. Retrieved 8 August 2017. Despite his initial reluctance in conducting science of this nature (claiming that it "crossed Man's limits"), Robotnik realised he might be able to co-opt the research in order to find a cure for Neuro Immunodeficiency Syndrome, a fatal disease afflicting his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. As the Project progressed on the Space Colony ARK, Gerald made contact with an alien life-form called Black Doom. The leader of the Black Arms race, Doom assisted Gerald with his research, going so far as to provide genetic material for the Project in the form of his blood. Gerald also studied the Chaos Emeralds, producing Chaos Drives to act as a means of supplying infinite energy to living tissue.Prof. Gerald Robotnik, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood The Project produced Biolizard, a creature containing many of the desired traits: regeneration, restoration, self-reproduction... however, it required a life support machine to remain viable. Gerald's fantastic (though incomplete) successes prompted fear in the military heirachy of G.U.N., the Soviet Union (until the collapse after the war in 1991 and United Nations, however. The Biolizard proved difficult to control, and the army leaders, distrustful of Project Shadow as a whole, conspired to shut the research down. Fearful of how dangerous and costly Gerald's experiments were, the G.U.N. military plotted to take possession of Shadow by breaking the truce with the United Nations and the Russians.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Iron Gate. "Dr. Eggman: Hahahahaha!! That was all too easy. Now, let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on; a top-secret military weapon. The military shut down the research because they feared it!" The top ranking officials of GUN, who saw the research institution's uniqueness as hostile, arrived at the decision to set a plan to close the ARK itself. To this, they formulated the that took advantage of its current situation. Making up a public story that a biohazard had occurred within the ARK research institution for ostensible purposes, all of the colony's residents were to be evacuated while the research facilities were sealed. The plan's true purpose however, was to close down the ARK's research facility, destroy everyone and everything (except Gerald) related to Project Shadow, and detain Gerald as the cause of the accident. Sometime after the completion of Project Shadow, the ARK was invaded by GUN Soldiers in a violent coup d'état, evacuating civilians and killing researchers. During the attack, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. As GUN's Special Forces rushed the ARK's laboratory, Gerald had Maria escape with Shadow. In the ensuing chase, Maria and Shadow got to the escape pods, but Maria was shot by a soldier when helping Shadow escape. Mortally wounded, Maria ejected Shadow to earth in an escape pod with her last strength before killing the GUN soldier in return. Meanwhile, Gerald made sure the escape pod was rejected safely toward earth. Shortly afterwards, the U.S. Army soldiers and U.S. Marines arrived just in time to kill the G.U.N. soldiers and avenged Maria and the ARK researchers after they labelled GUN as terrorists. Despite the complications, the G.U.N. military's plan went along but the American and NATO coalition blames G.U.N. for the terrorist attack on the ARK and labelled them as terrorists. Within a week, the residents of the ARK had all been moved back to Earth thanks to the United States Armed Forces, the ARK's research facilities had been frozen, and the people involved in Project Shadow, except for Gerald, were announced as victims of the accident told to the public much to American officals annoyance. The plan was completed when the Biolizard was sealed away onboard the ARK after finding it in the deepest part of the space station. The ARK was then sealed off, probably to prevent the Biolizard from falling into the wrong hands.Sonic Team (11 February 2002). Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Last Story. "Rouge/Gerald: I don't quite know what happened, or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the Ultimate Life Form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind... But then the military guards landed on the Colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. The colony was completely shut down, probably to prevent the prototype from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me! And I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research. I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! I went insane!! All I could think about, was to avenge her! Somehow, someway, I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about, was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project; Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure... I will leave everything, to him. If you wish, release and awaken it." With the operations about Project Shadow ceased on the ARK, Gerald was taken to Prison Island to continue his research under military control. The military later retrieved Shadow and brought him to Prison Island for Gerald to continue his work, but when Gerald learned that Maria had been killed, he went mad with grief. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the ARK to fall to earth and destroy it as his revenge at humanity, going as far as to brainwash Shadow to make him carry out his revenge when he awoke. When the military began to fear how Gerald might retaliate, however, they incarcerated him on Prison Island. Knowing only the danger of Project Shadow, the military sealed the island and abandoned the professor's research. Gerald committed suicide with M1911 pistol thanks to the Amecican CIA agents moments before he was subsequently executed while Shadow was placed in suspended animation on Prison Island, Shortly after the CIA agents left the island, G.U.N. agents discovered his body with M1911 laying much to their horror. Sonic Sr's Escape Attempt Over fifteen years after the shutdown, Dr. Eggman (who is revived by Revolver Ocelot) learned a secret weapon from the diary of his late grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik by infiltrating Prison Island in search of the Ultimate Life Form A.K.A. Project Shadow, a weapon created by his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. He finds the "weapon" inside a capsule and by using a Chaos Emerald (and the password M.A.R.I.A.), he soon discovers that the weapon is a male hedgehog. The doctor initially mistakes Shadow the Hedgehog for his enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, and nearly fights him. Then, Shadow proves himself by defeating the G.U.N. military guard fighter. After Shadow defeats him, he leaves, heading for Space Colony ARK and tells Eggman to bring more Chaos Emeralds and meet him on the ARK. Sometime later, Shadow goes to the city of Philadelphia encountering G.U.N.'s forces after stealing an Emerald. He flashes back to the during the terrorist attack fifteen years ago which occurred the death of a girl, Maria, who begs him to fulfill an unspecified promise he interprets as one of revenge to aid the American and NATO coalition to fight the G.U.N. military forces. Shadow blasts through the military force and escapes to Las Vegas. After a robbery in Philadelphia, G.U.N. captures Sonic Sr, an American war hero whom they mistake for Shadow except his master Ignitus and his partner Sparx who both resisting arrest and escapes to Washington, D.C. to warn Charles Jackson, the President of the United States that Sonic Sr is captured by G.U.N. forces and sent to Prison Island and orders him to sent the United States Invasion of Prison Island in which he accepts it. Handcuffed, Sonic Sr was brought onboard a helicopter, but he managed to escape while over San Francisco. Soon after arriving at Las Vegas, Sonic Sr encountered Shadow the Hedgehog, the true thief of the Chaos Emerald. Realizing that he had been mistaken for him, Sonic Sr attacked Shadow with the captured M16A1 assault rifle, but Shadow used Chaos Control to escape. No sooner, Sonic Sr was cornered and apprehended by G.U.N. and locked up on Prison Island. In Giza, Egypt, Knuckles encounters Rouge and Eggman, who try to steal the Master Emerald. After shattering the Emerald with the help of the Egyptian Armed Forces to prevent this, he looks for the scattered shards. Although Rouge intends to collect the shards for herself, she must also spy on Eggman for the United States government and the Central Intelligence Agency. This mission leads her to Eggman's base in Moscow, Russia and, eventually, the ARK. On board, Shadow shows Eggman the Eclipse Cannon, another superweapon created by Gerald, and discloses his plan: to charge the cannon with Chaos Emeralds and use it to take over the world. U.S. Invasion force attacking Prison Island The following day though when the U.S. and NATO coalition retaliates and declared war of United Federation, Rouge appears, offering them an Emerald to gain their trust. Ignitus, Sparx, Tails and Amy infiltrate G.U.N.'s island base and found him at his cell, who had come with Tails, Sparx and Ignitus to break him out while the American Forces invaded Prison Island. While freeing Sonic Sr, Amy revealed Shadow was on the island and Dr. Eggman was behind it all. With this information, Sonic Sr left to find Shadow. When he did, Sonic Sr fought Shadow until he heard that the island was about to explode on Eggman's radio. Sonic Sr, however, found Sparx, Ignitus, Tails and Amy and escaped the island before it was nearly exploded, but American NEST Teams defused it with the help of the U.S. Navy SEALs and captured Prison Island by the hands of the American-NATO coalition force. Sonic Sr, Ignitus, Tails, Amy and Knuckles use their Emerald to track down the other six. They infiltrate Eggman's base inside the Great Pyramids of Egypt, boarding the NASA space shuttle with the U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force operatives on their side as it launches into space while the Egyptians retake the Pyramids. Knuckles' Emerald shards are spilled along the way, and he leaves to collect them. He again meets and fights Rouge, but when he saves her from falling into a lava pit she gives him her shards and he restores the Master Emerald. Final days of the War Back in Chicago, Sonic Sr, Sparx, Ignitus, Tails and Amy saw Eggman's broadcast, where he revealed the Eclipse Cannon, powered by six Chaos Emeralds, on the Space Colony ARK. After demonstrating the Eclispe Cannon blowing up half of the Moon, Eggman demanded world control within 24 hours or he would fire at earth, but Ignitus refused to demand world control and blames Eggman for destroying half of the moon. Their new target now Eggman who became a criminal, Sonic Sr, Sparx and Ignitus escaped the police while the U.S. Armed Forces arrived and told the police to drop the weapons and drop out charges as they arrived in the city of Washington, D.C. to give Tails time to track Eggman. He soon contacted Tails and heard they could use the communication link to Eggman in U.S. President Charles Jackson's limousine to find him. Meeting up inside the limo, Sonic Sr and Tails learned Eggman was on the Space Colony ARK. With Knuckles' help, Sonic Sr, Sparx and Ignitus, Tails and Amy found Eggman's base where they hoped to find a space ship to the ARK so they could destroy the Eclipse Cannon. After infiltrating the base, where Sonic Sr enlisted Knuckles to find the keys to the center, they were ambushed by Eggman and his Egg Golem. However, Sonic Sr. defeated the robot and joined the others in a space shuttle. While en route to Space Colony ARK, Knuckles tried to take control of the shuttle when a stray asteroid force-open the cargo bay and released his Emerald Shards, causing Sonic Sr., Sparx and Ignitus and the others to crash land on the ARK. Onboard, Sonic Sr, Sparx and Ignitus got a fake Chaos Emerald from Tails that he could use to destroy the Eclipse Cannon from the inside out when Tails turned off the power. When Sonic Sr, Sparx and Ignitus reached the control room, however, he was contacted by Dr. Eggman, who demanded the final Chaos Emerald or he would kill Amy, but Ignitus stopped him and told Eggman to refuse to demanded the final Chaos Emerald and orders the U.S. Soldiers to take him into custody. Inside the ARK and Destruction On the ARK, Tails reveals he has designed a counterfeit Emerald to reverse the energy fields of the real ones, destroying the Eclipse Cannon. When Sonic Sr is about to use the fake Emerald, Eggman tells him that he has captured Tails and Amy, forcing him to return and rescue them, but Ignitus stops him that he caused a trap in which Sonic Sr ignores him and leaves to confront Eggman. Sonic Sr tries to trick Eggman with the fake, but Eggman traps and jettisons him in an escape pod rigged with explosives. Tails, thinking Sonic Sr dead, defeats Eggman in retribution and later almost beating Eggman to death with the M4 carbine. Using the fake, Sonic Sr performs Chaos Control and escapes; Shadow is sent to intercept him, but Sonic Sr defeats him in revenge and successfully destroys the Eclipse Cannon. After Tails defeats him, Eggman sneaks away with the last Emerald just before he was stopped by Ignitus and later taken into the U.S. custody. Later he escapes from the U.S. custody and arms the Eclipse Cannon. When he tries to fire it at full power, the ARK begins falling toward Earth and a recorded message from the late Gerald is broadcast worldwide: he programmed the ARK to collide with Earth, destroying it in revenge against humanity just before he is interrupted and convinced by the American C.I.A. agents to committ suicide with the M1911 pistol. His diary reveals his hatred began when the United Federation government condemned his research and killed many of his colleagues, including his granddaughter Maria (who were later avenged by the U.S. Marines when they kill the G.U.N. soldiers labelled as terrorists), while attempting to shut the ARK down. Eggman determines that the Emeralds' energy is making the ARK fall, and everyone works to access the cannon's core and neutralize it. When Shadow refuses to participate, Amy pleads for his help while Ignitus convinced him of let go of his revenge, reminding him of Maria's real request: for him to help mankind. Realizing this, he catches up with Sonic Sr and Knuckles in the core and they encounter the Biolizard, a prototype Ultimate Life Form. Shadow repels it with the M16A2 with the M203 grenade launcher, allowing Knuckles to deactivate the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. The Biolizard uses Chaos Control to fuse with the cannon, becoming the Finalhazard and continuing the ARK's collision course. Sonic Sr and Shadow use the Emeralds to transform into their super forms, defeating the Finalhazard and using Chaos Control to teleport his friends back to Earth just before the ARK was destroyed by the U.S. Mac Cannon for the U.S. President's call. This depletes Shadow's energy and he plummets to Earth, content in fulfilling his promise to Maria; he is presumed dead. As the humans on Earth celebrate with the destruction of the ARK while G.U.N. was later disbanded by the U.F. President due to the false terrorism. Aftermath Later in Africa, Sonic Sr informed the others that Shadow had seemingly died after sending friends to Planet Earth while ARK was destroyed by the NATO coalition and U.S. Military with the use of the MAC cannon, before giving Shadow's Inhibitor Ring to Rouge and assuring her that Shadow was a great hero. After processing Shadow's death, Sonic Sr suggested that they all went home while Eggman turned himself in by the NATO coalition and American Military Forces (who send him to Alcatraz Island in San Francisco for the crimes he committed) and he bid farewell to his worthy rival before returning to United States. Three years after the war, the former G.U.N. members apologize to the American and Russian officals for breaking the truce years ago in which they aceppted the apology and later working together to protect the world against these alien invadors with the unit was reformed after three years of hiatus. Shortly after, Black Doom and his aliens have invaded Planet Earth leaving G.U.N. forces to help the American and Russian military forces with the help of the United Nations forces to protect the Earth's major cities including New York City, Washington, D.C., London, Paris, Moscow, Sydney, Tokyo and Shanghai. 49 years after the war ended, although it revealed Maria will be revived and return as a hedgehog. With Shadow the Hedgehog's deep depression about Maria's death 34 years ago, she has been in cryogenic sleep, her body was combined to Shadow's abilities with the help of the former CIA Agent Rouge the Bat, with help of the Chaos Emerald and has got rid of her NiDs. After the creation, she has revived and reborn as a blonde hedgehog in the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in San Francisco and began living on Earth on her own. She can find his son Shadow the Hedgehog Jr and daughter Rouge the Bat Jr until making enough friends with Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II, Cynder the Black Dragoness Jr and his gang along with Kairi and Princess Sally Acorn. Gallery US Marines Zero in with Combat Marksmanship 151002-M-PS948-241.jpg US Marine Corps photo 180407-M-OP674-190 BLT 1／1 Marines work alongside JGSDF during Japanese Amphibious Rapid Deployment Brigade’s unit-activation ceremony.jpg US Marines Khe Sahn Providence 2063.jpg US-Marines-BLT-5.jpg Marines2003 2.jpg 1166788459 preview 75th-rangers-hr.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Navy-Seals.jpg United States Navy SEALs 547.jpg United States Navy SEALs 552.jpg United States Navy SEALs 614.jpg GROM with Navy SEALs 01.jpg United States Navy SEALs 81.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg U.S. Army Blackhawks 2060s.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg USMC Venom and Viper Yangthze Campaign.jpg USMC Venom and Viper10.jpg CH-53D HMM-261 Grenada Okt1983.jpeg During-operation-mongoose-a-us-army-usa-ah64a-apache-attack-helicopter-is-called-730777-1600.jpg AH-1S firing cannon Grenada 1983.jpg MH-47E Chinook lands on the flight deck of the USS Kearsarge.jpg Task Force MP Humvees at Al Asad.jpg AM-General-gets-356-million-to-provide-Humvees-for-Afghanistan.jpg Humvees National Day parade.jpg Tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.jpg 1394217369 abrams.jpg Abrams Shock and Awe.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg M1 Abrams firing at Sigma Palace.jpg 020410-M-9902V-029 - U.S. Marines MOUT practice at Camp Hansen in Okinawa, Japan.jpg Navy SEALs coming out of water.jpg M16A2 M203.jpg USMC-070806-M-5936S-004.jpg A CO 1-18IN 2BDE 1ID on patrol Iraq Nov 2004.jpg USMC-070422-M-3095K-004.jpg USMC-070628-M-7747B-004.jpg United States Navy SEALs 019.jpg United States Navy SEALs 011.jpg References Category:1980s conflicts Category:1990s conflicts Category:2000s conflicts Category:Wars involving the United States Category:Wars involving NATO Category:Wars involving the Soviet Union Category:Wars involving Russia Category:Wars involving Egypt